Crush
by ChinChan128000
Summary: After Sasori's unexpected return, he plans his revenge on Sakura Haruno for destroying him. But his plans take a surprise turn as she slowly becomes his obsession.
1. Sakura's life in Kohana

**Hello to all! ^^**

**I'm excited to introduce to you, my very first Naruto Shippuden story! I've been wanting to write one for a while now since I started watching the Shippuden series. ^^**

**This story's main couple focus is on Sasori **_(The red headed cutie from the Akatsuki) _**and Sakura Haruno. **

**When I first saw the 'real' Sasori I was pretty surprised cause the puppet he was always hiding in wasn't easy on the eyes. When he was forced out of it and finally showed real his face I wasn't expecting him to be so...so cute...my face was like - :O "He's...beautiful!" **

**(**Just to say before you read, there were a few readers that _suggested_ I change my writing style, so I gave it a shot in** Chapter 2 **and so on from there, so yeah. Trying something new isn't too bad right? Pfft... Of course I will write how I like, but I gave it chance. So it's all cool. :) ** )**

**Anyways, here's Chapter One for ya, Enjoy! :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been almost 3 months since things started to calm down in the village of Konohagakure, everyone's lives seemed to be peaceful and free due to the peacefulness around the happy village. It's been 2 months since Sasuke had returned and left shortly after, and one month since Naruto and Hinata started dating.<p>

'This is nice….everything and everyone is finally happy.' She thought as she sat cross-legged in the middle of a large open field surrounded by large, tall trees. Sakura had just finished a training exercise and was now meditating peacefully. Suddenly, a loud familiar voice called her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Without opening her eyes, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan can't you hear me?! Hinata and I were looking for you and….Sakura-chan? Hellooo?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with anger filling into her expression.

**Sakura:** "What the heck do you want Naruto!"

*_She quickly jumped to her feet and pointed at him*_

**Naruto:** _*nervously laughs*_ "Eh heh….sorry Sakura-chan….. I was looking all over the town for you!"

Her frustrated expression fades away and is replaced with a curious one.

**Sakura:** "Why?"

**Naruto:** "Well, Hinata and I were going to go and eat some ramen, and we were wondering if you wanted to join with us?"

**(Inner Sakura)**

Haha! Yeah right Naruto, I definitely don't want to be the third wheel!

**Sakura:** "Oh, no thanks I already ate."

**Naruto:** *_frowns*_ "Aw Darn…alright then. Next time then, right?"

**Sakura:** *_slightly smiles*_ "I promise."

**Naruto:** *_smiles*_ "Alright, see ya!"

She watched as he sped off back into the woods towards the town.

"He seems so happy now-a-days."

**(Inner Sakura)**

You would too if you were running back to your loved one….too bad you don't have one. *_frowns* _ If only Sasuke was here….

**Sakura**: "Tch, I don't want to think about him. He's obviously not willing to be in a relationship with anyone."

She shook the thoughts of the beloved Uchiha and headed back into town. As she walked through the busy streets of Kohana, she smiled at the faces of the happy villagers. A familiar voice called her from the Yamanaka flower shop.

**Ino**: "Hey billboard brow, where are you headed off to?" *_smiles*_

**Sakura**: "Hey Ino pig!" *_walks inside the shop and greets her best friend*_

**Ino**: "Today has been going so good for me." *_dreamily sighs*_

**Sakura**: "Why, what's up?"

**Ino:** "Shikamaru, he stopped by and brought me lunch and ate with me. "

**Sakura:** *_giggles*_ "Ooo, How romantic."

**Ino**: _*blushes*_ "Oh be quiet….he's coming tomorrow too."

**Sakura:** "Tell me how it goes." *_smiles*_

**Ino:** "What, you have some place to be?"

**Sakura**: "Just home."

**Ino:** "Oh…how boring. You should go out and find yourself a cutie. You know, if you asked me to help, I would. I helped Choji once." *_confidently smiles*_

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Cha, Ino pig! You make it sound so easy.'

**Sakura:** *_raises an eyebrow*_ "Did you advice to him work?"

**Ino:** *_frowns*_ "Well….not yet! It's not my fault he is always snacking. During his date, he wouldn't stop munching! She got bored fast and left, so that one was NOT my fault."

**Sakura:** *_laughs*_ "Whatever Ino pig, I don't have time for anyone in my life."

**Ino**: _*pouts*_ "Oh come on forehead, everyone needs a little lovin' from someone."

**Sakura**: *_starts walking away*_ "Not me."

**Ino**: *_watches her leave*_ "Just wait….I'll find someone who's perfect for you Sakura."

**(Inner Sakura) **

By the look on Ino pig's face, she'll probably set me up on one of those lame blind dates.

**Sakura**: "I don't need to blind date anyone."

**(Inner Sakura)**

Ugh… why can't Sasuke-kun…..

**Sakura:** "I'm not going to think about _him _anymore. He's long gone, who knows where he is by now."

(Inner Sakura)

He seemed different when he was here last time…. A bit more caring.

**Sakura**: "It doesn't matter, I bet that annoying bitch Karin is all over him like she always is. I guess it's better her than me."

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her cozy home. She went inside and started cooking dinner for herself.

**Somewhere deep inside a partially destroyed cave….**

In this usually quiet cave lived nothing and no one, after the battle between Chiyo, Sakura and Sasori (AKA Sasori of the Red Sand), most of the cave had been destroyed and filled with large/small boulders and rubble. Underneath all of this was pieces of wood and old/destroyed puppets and weapons that were used in battle. Nothing and no one would enter this area due to the strange creepy aura that lingered there. This place was basically a grave site, Sasori had died here after battling the remarkably strong leaf kunoichi and his very own Granny….well that's what everyone believed anyways.

Yes, Sasori had been defeated, destroyed and killed during his battle, but he was not gone completely. After his core had been stabbed by his first creations (which were puppet copies of his parents), Sakura and Chiyo were positive that he was dead for good, but they were wrong. What no other soul knew was that he created a last resort jutsu for himself just in case he was ever defeated in battle.

The jutsu had been slowly working ever since the day after his defeat, it had been recreating a new human body for him, so he may live once more. Now that it has been one whole year since his passing, his jutsu was now complete.

* * *

><p><strong>It will get better as the story progresses, I promise. So stick around and see what happened next. :)<strong>

**Tell me what you think and submit a review ;D**

**And thank you for reading!**


	2. The Awakening

**Hi there! :)**

**Glad to see you here in chapter two.**

_After reading a review from an anonymous reader I decided to try out a different writing style. . , I mean trying something new isn't too bad right? Anyways here's my attempt at trying this new something. xD I find this way to be nice but I still my usual style. ^^ _

**Enough talking and on with the story**...

* * *

><p>A bright white flash of light lit up and expanded through the whole cave, leaving no shadow any opportunity to cast any darkness. No more than 30 seconds later, the light grew smaller and smaller as it surrounded a being before completely disappearing to reveal a handsome man, standing 5 foot 7 inches tall with red crimson hair and light brown eyes that almost seemed golden. He was clothed in his 'normal' attire: An Akatsuki cloak, dark navy blue pants and ninja sandals.<p>

He grabbed his shoulder and moved his arm around to stretch his new joints and muscles. "Ah, what a pity. It looks like I'll have to adjust myself to this new fragile body."

As he finished stretching his muscles, he left the lonely cave and started his journey back home, the Akatsuki hideout. After being in that cave for a year without any free will to do anything cause of being him 'dead' and all, he wanted to get the hell out of there and never return. As he walked through the familiar woods, he began thinking back to the time of his defeat.

"That snobbish, destructive brat ruined me and my perfect creation." *_frowns*_

She will pay generously for the inconvenience she's caused me." _*maliciously smirks*_

He changed his course and headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village instead to find out where the pink-haired wench lived. Once he located where her home was, he would then proceed on with his revenge mission. Killing her slowly was the only thing on his dark mind.

**Later that night….**

Today seemed totally boring, all she did was wake up, eat breakfast, report to Tsunade, train in the fields, come back home and do nothing. She lounged on her comfy couch and watched the fire in her fireplace spark and dance. "Ugh…Ino was right."

** (Inner Sakura)**

'About those blind dates…'

"Pft…no. About going home so early, I'm bored."

**(Inner Sakura)**

'I'm sure I'm talking about the blind dates, I mean come on already. I think I give up on Sasuke-kun…'

"I don't need to go on ANY blind dates that are set up by Ino-pig."

_*RING RING*_

"Hello?"

An oh-so familiar female voice answered her on the connecting line. "Hey billboard brow! Hehehe" Sakura sighed and responded back, "Why are you giggling like an idiot Ino?"She heard a loud muffled laugh coming from her best friend. "Because…." After a few moments of hearing nothing but Ino giggling, she became annoyed. "What is it already?"

"Calm down Billboard brow, I found a perfect match for you!"

Not believing what she just heard she protested, "Ino, I already told you…."

"Nope, I'm not taking 'No' for an answer Sakura. Just give it a try, you'll never know if you'll like him or not…but I'm positive you will cause he's definitely the perfect match for you. He's hot and his personality rocks. Please…just give it a chance?" Arguing with Ino at this point was just useless, so she gave up and actually took her offer up. "Ugh ….fine. But I'm not promising any second dates with the guy or anything." She could just hear the joy in Ino's voice as she started speaking again, "That's fine,besides I know how you are. Once you fall for someone, you fall hard."

"So? You do too Ino-pig. Now that Shikamaru is showing more interest in you and all…."Just the mention of Shikamaru's name made Ino nervous, and Sakura could easily tell from the sound of her voice.

"Huh?! Er… Shutup! Anyways your date is tomorrow night at 7:00pm."

She sighed and dreadfully agreed. "Wonderful."

"Tell me how it goes okay?"

"Fine, fine whatever. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good. Bye then."

*_They hang up*_

"I don't know what I would do without that Ino-pig." *_tiredly laughs*_

30 minutes had passed and she was now drifting into slumber on the couch, the fire had eventually died down, allowing darkness to cover the room. It was a rather quiet night, so quiet you could hear the smallest of sounds. The owls hoo-ing, the crickets chirping, the rustling sounds of small animals and bugs walking/running through the grass and bushes outside. As the minutes passed, the rustling sounds got louder and closer, a bit too close for her comfort. Her eyes opened wide as she looked out the window with suspicion, she quietly got off the couch and crept next to the door.

_*Rustle Rustle Rustle*_

She pulled a kunai knife from a nearby end table and held it close to her, after mentally preparing for any possible situation that could occur in a few seconds she yanked the door open and stepped out in a defensive stance. There right in front of her was…...

Just two small adorable bunnies staring up at her, they blinked, then ran off together into the thick bushes. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Thank goodness."

She leaned against the wall and calmed herself, then headed back inside to her bedroom to lie down and sleep the night off. Outside her home, those two same bunnies stood still as they watched their controller stand to his feet and smirk down at them in satisfaction.

"Good to know my instincts were correct."

Sasori released the chakra strings he had attached to the rabbits and watched them scurry off away from him.

"I really **hate **to play the waiting game….but I must do what it takes to execute my superlative plan."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Chapter two!<strong>

**Yikes, Now that Sasori knows where Sakura-chan lives, who knows what will happen next. **

**Whatcha think so far eh?**

**Leave a review and let meh know. :D :D**


	3. Mutual Feelings

**Yo! Hey there!**

**It's nice to see you here in Chapter Three! :D**

_(Shout out to Mogkupo, You're the best! :) )_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

She woke up and pretty much did the same routine once again, she had already eaten breakfast and reported to Tsunade. Now all she had to do was go out and train in the fields; today was once again bright and sunny with a light breeze. On the way to the training field, she passed by the ramen shop. There, she saw Naruto planting sweet kisses on Hinata's cheeks as she blushed rosy red; Sakura smiled at the two love birds and continued on her way.

**At the Training Grounds…**

As she stretched out her muscles, she breathed in the clean air and smiled as the sun kissed her face with it's lovely warmth. She stretched her arms up towards the sky, then let them hang back down. "Alright, I guess I should start now." She sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes, then began the first part of her training, which was to mediate and relax the body completely.

Comfortably sitting on a high branch, he watched her closely and made note of everything he saw. Her recognizable pink hair, her long lashes, her perfect fair skin, her plump lips, her rather small chest, her slim waist, her toned legs….. To others, this would normally be called: Checking someone out, but to Sasori this was called: Observing a target. He sighed and rested his chin in his palm and stared down at her with bored brown eyes, he then became conflicted with thoughts that could ruin his plan.

**(Sasori's thoughts)**

'I want to end her now and be done with this, but that would be a bore. I've got to shake off these thoughts of quick kills before I overwhelm myself and ruin my plan. Patience is virtue….who the fuck am I kidding? I hate waiting.'

Suddenly, the clouds slowly moved in and the sky darkened as the sun disappeared behind the dark grey clouds. Of course naturally, the rain started to lightly fall, but soon began falling down harder as the seconds passed by. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Rain? The weather is strange. Oh well I should enjoy it while it's here, it's been hot all week." Still sitting she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool rain as it hit her skin.

Sasori became slightly confused as he watched her enjoy the rain, how could she just sit there and not run for shelter? Did she really want to walk back all the way home soaking wet and cold? These were the type of thoughts running through his mind. Now that he was living in a human body he could feel the coldness of the wind and rain _(though he was sheltered some, by the thick leaves above him)_ staying out in this weather seemed crazy. He watched her peaceful expression change into a sorrowful one as her pink brows furrowed and her nose slightly crinkle.

"What is wrong with the brat now?"

She lowered her head into her gloved hands and sat quietly as her shoulders started to shake slightly due to her quiet sobs. Assured that no one else was around to hear, she finally let out the hidden feelings that had been stuck inside her chest for quite a while now. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Why do I feel this way? I'm supposed to be happy just like everyone else is…Ino-pig, Shikamaru and Choji….Kakashi-sensai, Naruto and Hinata…even Sasuke-kun, he must be happy in his own way." She softly laughs. "It sounds totally pathetic but, I want to be loved….I want to feel loved."

Even though he was quite far from where she was sitting, he could hear every word she spoke. After hearing her exposed feelings, his heart started to beat a bit faster and his brows slightly furrowed. "To be loved…". He also knew this dreadful feeling of wanting to be loved. Before he turned himself into a puppet, he had also wanted to be loved but never had the chance to receive it due to his parents passing. Never taking his serious eyes away from the sobbing girl, he raised his hand to his chest and felt something…..pure sympathy.

"It seems that brat and I share the same feelings…"

After calming herself down, she stood to her feet and removed the slick wet bangs from her face and began walking back towards the village. His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

**15 minutes later…**

She peeled the cold soaking clothes from her shivering being and entered her warm shower. Feeling the warm water was like heaven against her cold skin, this made her decide to stay in for an extra 20 minutes.

Being the skilled young man he was, Sasori easily entered her home and stood in the middle of her living room and let his eyes roam around the cozy house with curious eyes. He walked into her bedroom and carefully examined her neat room until he found something that caught his eye. The top drawer of the desk by her bed was open and a pink book decorated with flowers was sticking out of it. He walked over and picked it up to examine it. "What kind of book is this?" He turned the mysterious book to its first page and was shocked to see it decorated with all sorts of girly drawings, he scanned the page to see any writing but only found one word which seemed to read: Diary. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ah, her diary."

He flipped through the pages and was surprised to find out that her diary was made up mostly about Sasuke Uchiha. "Looks like she was totally head over heels for the Uchiha boy." As he flipped closer to the current date and month, he no longer saw the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' in her writings. "Hn."

Suddenly, he heard the shower knob squeak off and footsteps roaming around the bathroom. He put the book back in its original position and left the room. She stepped out of the bathroom already clothed in her comfy tank top and shorts, still working on drying her hair.

" Tch…I didn't even do anything today and I'm tired." As she looked out her window at the pouring rain she suddenly remembered her appointed date she was supposed to attend in a few hours. "I better call it off, the rain probably won't let up any time soon." She dialed Ino's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Sakura, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Ino, I think you should just reschedule the date. It's still pouring."

"Yeah I know, I already called him and he was alright with it. You date will be next week."

"Okay, I guess."

"Bye, bubble gum head."

"Bye piglet."

**1 hour later….**

He silently stood over her sleeping figure lying on the couch and looked down at her with dour eyes. "Hn. You've got me curious about you now, little girl. I might just have to put my plans on hold."

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky, Sneaky Sasori-kun. xD How he does it, I don't know.<strong>

**Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. ^^**


	4. Developing Attraction

**Yo!**

**It's lovely to see you once again! :) **

**I present to you... Chapter 4 !**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later…<strong>

So far, everything had just been normal for Sakura. She trained, reported to Lady Tsunade, and hung out with her friends. It seems that the that little cry she had last week did her good because she no longer felt the strange heaviness inside her chest, she felt a bit more free. Today was the day of her blind date with the mystery man Ino set her up with, she wasn't really looking forward to it because she hated arranged meetings like this. She walked through Kohana's streets, heading towards the Yamanaka flower shop to have a chat with Ino. Listening to indie music, she looked down to change the song, she kept on walking until she ran into something. She looked up into the eyes of her team member, Sai.

"Oh my….I'm so sorry Sai, I didn't mean to r….."

Putting on his famous fake smile, he interrupted her. "Could you watch where you are walking please?"

"I'm sorry….I was going to say I didn't mean to run i…."

He once again interrupted her. "Fine, but next time please watch where you go."

"Okay, okay S…"

"Ugly."

Her eye brows rose in shock and her mouth hung open. Just when she thought they were becoming closer as friends, he destroyed those thoughts with one word. Her shocked expression turned into a rather angry one as she roared his name and pulled her arm back in preparation to blow him away. "Sai!" With the incredible speed she threw her arm, all he could do was watch with wide eyes as her fist landed on his jaw. He flew back a pretty good distance until he landed on his back. The merchants watched with shocked expressions as she marched over to him. He rubbed his jaw and frowned as he looked up at her, she had her hands on her hips and was beaming death rays at him.

He stood up and dusted himself off, then spoke again. "Oh come on hag, you know what I said is true. You simply are not attractive to me…. I mean I don't want to lie and call you something you're not. Heh." He plastered on that fake smile again. Everyone could see the steam shooting out of her ears, she was definitely pissed the hell off. No one except Naruto has ever successfully made Sakura this angry but today, Sai broke a new record. She pulled her arm back once more, ready to smash him to the next life, but was stopped by a strong hand. She looked back to see who would dare interrupt her and was surprised to find that it was none other than her silver haired teacher. "Kakashi-sensei?" He nodded and released her. "What did he do this time Sakura?"

"Just the usual; throwing insults my way."

He quietly laughed, as he looked at Sai. "Usually I would let you guys work it out, but it seems Sai has gotten even paler than he usually is. " Sai just stood there with that big fake smile of his , which made Sakura even angrier. Kakashi looked over Sakura's head and smiled under his mask.

"Ah, perfect timing."

Sakura and Sai turn their attention towards the blond-haired boy who was happily walking towards them. He waved at his team mates and sensei as he approached them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Sai smiled and greeted him. "Hey weirdo." Naruto ignored Sai's rude comment and looked at Sakura, who seemed irritated.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

She glared at Sai, then smiled at Naruto. "Oh nothing Naruto."

Kakashi laughed, then went on to say "They were just having a mini strength training session." Naruto furrowed his brows and frowned. "What?! Why didn't you call me earlier, I want to train with you guys too! You know I'm always up for training."

From an ally way in the shadows, Sasori watched the blond boy rant and whine like a child as Sakura and the other two attempted to calm him.

"The blond boy….he must be the Jinchuriki. Who knew a Jinchuriki could be SO annoying."

"Weirdo, stop being so loud. It's hurting my ears."

"Quit calling me a weirdo! You Sasuke wannabe!"

"I'm not a wannabe!"

Having enough of hearing the two guys bicker back and forth, she decided to take her leave. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to be somewhere else." Both Sai and Naruto look back at her. "Okay, goodbye then Ugl.." Before he could finish that last word, Kakashi covered his mouth and nervously smiled. "Bye Sakura, have a nice day." Naruto, totally oblivious to what was happening just smiled at her. "Bye Sakura-chan, see ya later!"

She suspiciously looked at Sai, then waved goodbye to them and took her leave. When she finally arrived and stepped into the shop, she was surprised that she was not greeted at all so she took a closer look and saw that Ino was dreamingly gazing at a note she held in her hands. She leaned over the counter and saw a neatly wrapped bento on the table next to her, then looked a bit more closely at the note in her hands, it read: 'Sorry I couldn't stay and eat lunch with you today, I'm free tomorrow so I'll see you then.' At the bottom it was signed with Shikamaru's name.

She looked at her friend's face and slyly smiled. "Ah, so that's why you're all googly eyed…teeheehee." She stepped back and cleared her throat, then yelled and pounded her fist on the counter. "CHA Ino-pig!" Ino jumped back out of her chair and tripped over some flower pots, then fell to the ground.

"Ow…that hurt…" She jumped to her feet and raised a fist towards Sakura as she yelled at her. "What the heck Sakura!" Sakura only laughed and pointed at her frustrated expression. "What's the matter Ino? Too busy gawking at Shikamaru's cute little note?" She continued laughing as Ino hid her warm cheeks. "Shut up forehead! But isn't Shikamaru the sweetest?" As her expression quickly changed from an annoyed one to a dreamy one, she smiled and raised her hands over her heart and had a mini fan girl moment.

"Yeah, I've gotta admit, that is pretty sweet of him." Ino snapped out it and looked at her with a serious expression before stating "Remember your date is tonight, so dress nice and be nice to him okay? He's pretty nervous… Do you have any nervous feelings too?"

"Not at all."

"Good, confidence is key. Just don't scare him off okay?"

"Scare him psh….wait did you give me a pansy guy?"

"No he's not a pansy, he's just a bit shy. Knowing your overbearing personality, you might run him off heh." She started giggling furiously.

"Cha, whatever Ino-pig. He'll probably be head over heels for ."

She stopped and pumped her fist in the air, cheering her on for the sudden positive change of heart. "That's the spirit, bubblegum head!"

Peering out of another dark alleyway, across from the Yamanaka flower shop, Sasori watched his pink-haired prey as she laughed and chatted with her friend. Her smile was beautiful and like no other, her confidence radiated off of her and it impressed him. Everything about her captivated his attention and he didn't know why, after all he _was _supposed to start his perfect revenge plot against her for destroying him. But no….instead he was watching and following her silently from the sidelines. His new human feelings were so strange, when he looks at her, his heartbeat speeds up. When he is close to her, his heartbeat speeds up. When he listens to her sweet voice speak, sing or laugh, his heartbeat speeds up. The reason why? Yeah, he still hasn't figured that out yet. But for the time being, all he knew was that he wanted to know more about her.

**Later that evening around 7:00pm….**

She was dressed nicely in a sleeveless black dress (_which was decorated with a floral designs)_ that reached the mid of her thigh and black dress shoes with a medium heel . She combed through her soft hair and added a small flower accessory to top it off. Then put on a bit of a tinted lip balm and mascara to complete her face. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself, satisfied with her final look. After grabbing her purse and keys, she left to meet with the mystery guy.

The red haired puppet master watched the beautiful kunoichi lock up her home and leave. There is no way he was going leave his pink-haired beauty alone with whoever this mystery guy is...no way.

* * *

><p><strong>xD Will Sai ever learn? <strong>

**Yes, no one notices Sasori-kun because he is just _that_ good. **

**Who is the mystery guy/date? Read the next chapter (_which I will post soon)_ and find out for yourself!**


	5. The Best Date Ever!

**Yo everyone. It's so lovely to see you here again!**

**How have you been?**

**Here's the long awaited chapter Five!**

**Finally right? xD**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a building, Sasori watched her walk to the destined place she was to meet her mystery man; his thoughts wouldn't settle down one bit. She finally stopped in front of a ramen shop and waited, his eyes were glued to her as she stood there looking beautiful and innocent.<p>

"How pretty you are….I finally get to see you all dolled up, without scratches or dirt on your face…"

Right then, her mystery date appeared and walked up to her with a pleasant smile upon his face. He was a good-looking, tall, slender built, fair skinned guy with dreamy green eyes and brown short hair. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, then stood back up and smiled at her once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. My name is Rei."

She blushed as his velvety voice said her name. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Rei."

After finishing up their greetings, they started walking towards their destined date place which was one of the most popular restaurants in the village. She had been there once and it surely was an experience she would've loved to have again, and now she was. The only difference now was that she is not with her friends, but an actual guy whom she was going on a date with. As they walked, he decided it would be best to break the ice with her to avoid the awkward silence that was to come. "So Sakura-chan, have you been to the restaurant we're going to?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I've only been there once though, but I'm excited to revisit." He smiled and looked ahead.

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Cha! I've got to thank Ino-pig later for picking me such a beautiful man! His smile is so heart melting!'

From behind a large oak tree, Sasori slightly glared as he noticed how Rei was successfully charming Sakura with his good looks and easy personality. "Hn. This is not looking good, this guy is hitting it off with the brat, and it's only been 2 minutes after their greetings." Looking around, he found his new temporary minion, a large German Shepard dog that was sitting by its owner (who was buying fish sticks from a nearby merchant). "Ah, perfect. A huge bite on the ass from that dog will surely make him end the date and go home." He smirked as he connected his chakra strings to the dog and made it start running towards the unsuspecting Rei.

Unfortunately, Sakura heard something run up behind them and pushed Rei out of the way just in time before the dog had a chance to bite him. Sasori cursed under his breath and attempted to strike again, but swiftly repelled his chakra strings as the owner came running up to them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that my dog ran off while I was buying food." Being the true gentleman he was, Rei just smiled and waved a hand in front of him. "Don't worry about it, we didn't get hurt." The man bowed in sorrow, then left with his dog. Sakura looked at Rei with a concerned look and said "Are you sure you're okay?" He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah all thanks to you, Sakura-chan. If you hadn't pushed me, I would've been dog chow. I owe you one." She quietly giggled as they continued walking.

The darkness of the night casted shadows on him as his handsome face wore an aggravated look. Sasori's brilliant plan was a failure, all thanks to his beautiful kunoichi. "Damn it." He glared at Rei with a sudden feeling of hate arising in his chest. "It seems I will have to move onto "Plan B.'" He disappeared into the night as a malevolent smirk played upon his lips."

Sakura and Rei finally made it to the restaurant; everything was going so well already. His charming personality was definitely working on her and he knew it. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and looked into her eyes. "Wait here." Confused, she nodded and waited while her eyes followed him as he walked over to the man standing behind a podium. They exchanged a few words until the man looked down at his reservation list and smiled as he nodded.

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Hmm….I wonder what he's doing…. Don't tell me he's reserved a table ahead of time! How sweet and thoughtful of him. CHA Ino-pig you've really done it this time. I guess I made the right choice to listen to you.'

Rei walked back to her and smiled. "Okay Sakura-chan, our table is ready." She nodded and followed him into the VIP section; she took of note of how elegant this side of the restaurant was. They were seated at their table and were handed menus and served water. After thoroughly looking over their menu's, they chose their appetizer and entrée. Once their waiter left them, he looked at her with his oh-so dreamy gaze and smiled. "You are quite exotic Sakura-chan…I've never seen anyone like you before." She slightly blushed. "What do you mean?" He quietly laughed and smiled at her once more. "Your hair and eyes….they contrast beautifully."

The red-haired puppet master was definitely not pleased with this, his pickup lines were starting to get better and better! It was like a cherry on the cake with this guy. Peeking out from a slightly opened door, was Sasori who managed to use one of the closed (sectioned off) party rooms for his hideout. With a calm demeanor, he slightly smirked. "I suppose it's time to proceed with 'Plan B'."

Rei and Sakura munched on their appetizer while chatting casually about their lives. He took a bite of his sushi roll and continued talking. "Yeah, I work at the bank as a Business Analyst." She nodded her head and listened to him describe what he did on a regular basis at work.

"Wow Rei, that must be hard work."

"Yeah..but I bet it's not as hard the missions you go on. You're a kunoichi right?"

"Ah Yes, I'm on team 7." She proudly said as she smiled.

"Wow….that's totally amazing! I always had a great appreciation for the Ninjas of our village; you guys sacrifice a lot to protect us citizens. You all are truly amazing. Thanks for your hard work."

Oh how Sasori loved seeing her smile, it was like the sun to him, it brightened up his whole day. The only thing that ruined this was Rei, whom was sitting across from her. He watched as Rei's hand found it's way to hers and held it as he thanked her. "Who does he think he is to hold that precious hand? Skinship with my Sakura is your biggest mistake so far , foolish man." He shook his head and refocused on his plan. "Things are about to get interesting for the both of you."

With a sly smirk, he connected his chakra strings to Rei and proceeded on with his plan. Rei suddenly felt weird, he couldn't move his limbs at all. Unable to move his head, he looked around with his eyes only and looked at Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan….I can't move…"

"You can't move?" She leaned forward with a concerned look upon her face and asked once more since he didn't respond.

Sasori then moved his fingers and began playing around. Rei stood up out of his chair and began showing off some jazz hands while dancing around their table.

Sakura's expression was just unexplainable as she stared at him. "Rei what the heck are you doing right now?"

His voice cracked as he began panicking. "I-I don't know…I can't control myself!"

He came to a sudden stop, then swiped everything off the table and climbed onto it and began dancing the' Gangnam Style' dance. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him in horror. Some neighboring tables/guests became amused and actually started cheering him on by chanting/singing : "Oppa Gangnam Style, Eyyyy sexy lady! Woooo" At this point Sakura's face was red as a tomato from embarrassment. Her anger almost slipped but she stopped herself. "Rei, what the hell?"

"I really can't stop, I don't know why!"

The people that were chanting cheered him on and encouraged him to keep dancing. He jumped off the table and started going around the whole restaurant, shaking and thrusting his hips around like a crazy man. He began kicking over plants and stuffing his face with other people's food. Sakura only stared in horror as she watched him do this, her face was almost as red as Sasori's hair stood up and stomped out towards the front door but the waiter stopped her before she made it out.

"Miss you're already finished?"

In a slow angry manner, she creepily looked back at him. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

"Weren't you the young lady Rei brought with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Goodbye now." She quickly walked out the door and started stomping her way home. She had to get herself out of there before the urge to smash Rei's face in overtook her.

Sasori held back his laughter as Rei did cartwheels around the tables. "Oh this is just too fun. Heh…..but where did my Sakura go? Hn, she probably left." He maliciously smiled as he released Rei of his chakra strings. "By the color of her face, it seemed she wasn't having any fun on this pathetic date."

Rei suddenly felt his limbs loosen and move at his own free will. "I can move…. FINALLY!" He looked at everyone and bowed apologetically nearly 50 times as he made his way back to his table, only to find two empty chairs. He looked around and realized she must've left the building. "Damn it…." He ran out the door to try and catch her but was stopped by the waiter.

"Ahem…Rei you haven't paid your bill yet."

"What?! Bill? Here." He shoved $200 dollars at him and ran out the door.

Already outside and keeping up with Sakura, Sasori was watching her closely but soon took notice of the red faced Rei running towards her. He glared and raised his hand to extend his chakra stings to him but stopped and repelled the strings back. "Knowing this brat's temper, she will probably do the rest of the work for me." He sat back and watched the scene unfold before him.

"Sakura wait!"

She turned her head slightly as she yelled back at him. "Stay away from me!"

"Please Sakura I can explain, I couldn't move my limbs! Something happened to me back there."

"I don't wanna hear it Rei. In case you didn't know, this date was over as soon as you started dancing."

He walked a bit faster to catch up to her but tripped over his own foot and lunged forward, luckily he caught himself as he grabbed onto the closest thing his hand could reach. Everything was dead silent. He then heard a small growl which turned into a roar; he looked up and saw that his hand was grabbing her bottom. "Uh…"

She slapped his hand away and quickly turned around with an agitated expression. "Wait S-Sakura-chan….I didn't mea…." Before he could finish that last word, her rock hard fist smashed into his face and sent him fly through the air. As he flew, he disappeared behind some trees a couple hundred yards away. Breathing heavily from anger, she calmed herself, then straightened her posture and began walking home.

"What a fucking creep…..This guy must be an actor or something because he even tricked Ino. Ugh….I'm never going on a blind date ever again." She dialed Ino's number and began chatting away.

"Hey Sakura! How's the date going?"

"Chaaaaa Ino, this was the worst experience of my life! I'm never going on blind date ever again! I must have bad luck or something."

"Whoa….calm down billboard brow. What happened?"

They continued to chat about her horrible experience until she made it back home. She dug through her purse with one hand until she found her house keys, when she looked up to unlock the door, she saw a small folded note taped to it. "Hey Ino, I'll call you tomorrow." Her distressed friend sighed. "Okay…let's talk tomorrow, actually could you come by the flower shop?" She nodded her head as she stared at the note. "Sure, see you tomorrow." After they hung up, she carefully detached the note off the door and looked around before stepping inside. She went and sat down on the couch, then unfolded the note and began reading it.

* * *

><p>'We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love.<p>

Never let your hope fail you Sakura.'

-S.

* * *

><p>She kept reading and re-reading the message and initial at the bottom of the page over and over until her head started to hurt from not being able to figure out who 'S' was. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes.<p>

"I've got to sleep…tomorrow, I'll have more time to figure out who 'S' is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that date went nicely. <strong>

**Pft..hahahaha..**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thank you all for the faves and reviews :) **

**They are dearly appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, so come back and see what happens next.**


	6. The Start Of Something New

**Hi everyone!**

**I know it's been forever since I uploaded a new chapter, my apologies! I've been super busy and hadn't had a chance to upload. I've been writing but not uploading **

**But here it is finally! :D Please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Yamanaka flower shop….<strong>

Sakura and Ino have been conversing about her crazy date and the mysterious note she found on the door. "He said he couldn't move at first, then started acting crazy…I should've thought more carefully about it but…." Ino placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to cheer her up. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, you're a girl too you wanted to relax and have a good time for one night." Sakura stared blankly at the wall as the memories of last night kept running through her head.

"Someone or something must've made him do it….unless it's normal for him to break into dance during a date." Ino shook her head . "No, I've known him a while, he's not the crazy type.

Sakura scratched the back of her head and frowned. "No matter how hard I try, I can't think of whom it might be, I just can't put my finger on it." Ino slightly giggled and read the note again. "I still can't believe you've got a secret admirer….could 'S.' be Sasuke?" Sakura frowned at the name. "No, I don't think Sasuke would write something like that….I don't think he would even write a note to me at all.." Ino sighed and frowned. "What other guys name starts with an 'S' besides Shikamaru." They tried thinking of any possible candidate, but couldn't come up with anyone.

"Ugh, I can't think of anyone….I'll probably have to do some more research on my own."

"Need any help?"

"No, not now at least…."

"Well, just give me a call and I'll be glad to dig up any info I can."

"Thanks."

Right then, someone quietly walked into the shop, he cleared his throat and leaned against the door frame and waited for the two girls to finish their conversation. Ino's eyes flickered to the guest and suddenly became flustered; she stood up straight, did a quick fix to her hair and smiled. Sakura looked back and slightly smiled as she watched Shikamaru walk over to greet them. Ino smiled as he approached them. "Shikamaru….I thought you weren't free today." He placed two bento boxes on the counter and looked at her. "Someone else took my place in the mission I was assigned to as a last minute thing, so I am free for the rest of the day until further notice." Sakura could tell by the little sparkles in Ino's eyes that she was totally was head over heels for Shikamaru, she became was a bit jealous. How badly she wished she could have those same sparkle in her eyes as she gazed at a loved one. Knowing it was time to leave the two love birds alone, she smiled and waved at the two a farewell. "Well, I'll see you guys later then, I've got somewhere to be." Without taking her eyes off of Shikamaru, Ino nodded and waved a hand goodbye towards Sakura. "Bye Forehead, see you later." With that, Sakura left the flower shop and began wandering aimlessly through the large crowd that filled the street; she passed the ramen shop and noticed Nartuo and Hinata giggling together and Kakashi smugly smiling as he read his favorite book, 'Make out paradise'. She wondered what would be so 'funny' in a book like that, but decided it would be better not to ask.

Watching from upon a rooftop of a nearby building was none other than our favorite red haired puppet master, Sasori. The urge to touch her and hold her began to grow stronger as his soft brown eyes followed her as she walked through the large crowd. This strange feeling sat in the pit of his stomach as he observed her, what could this unusual feeling be? Love or hate?

With actually nothing to do she went home, when she approached the front door she was surprised to find a box of chocolates neatly wrapped in a pink bow. She reached down and picked it up and discovered that a note was tucked under the bow. She took it out and read it.

* * *

><p>'There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing moment.'<p>

-S.

* * *

><p>She slightly smiled, quickly understanding the hidden message in the note as she folded the paper up and looked at the chocolates. With curiosity she looked around and went inside to make a call. A mesmerized voice answered the phone: "What is it Sakura?" She spoke with excitement: "Ino, I found another note on my door but this time it came with a gift." Ino's voice suddenly rose with interest. "Really?! What's the note say? What's the gift?" After she read the note to Ino, she picked the box of chocolates up and looked at them carefully. "The gift is a box of chocolates….my favorite kind…." She listened to her friend's excited words as she hyped over the gift and note.<p>

"Sakura, what does the note even mean? Oooh he's a romantic!"

"From what I understand, it means he didn't mean to fall in love, it just happened."

"Do you know what this means forehead?"

She pursed her lips and thought for a second. "Whoever my secret admirer is, knows where I live and have probably been watching me for a while now."

"Yes! He's sending you gifts and love letters now which means this whole situation is getting juicy! Whoever this 'S.' person is, is totally head over heels for you! They're just too afraid to face you at the moment.. Ah, you're so lucky, I never had a secret admirer….."

"Hm? You don't need one, you have Shikamaru right? Or are you already over him?"

"Huh? No way! My feelings for Shikamaru are still going strong! Tch….what are you talking about, he's the only one for me bubblegum face."

She laughed as Ino began talking faster and faster, until she finally interrupted her. "Okay I get it already, Shikamaru is the only one for you blah blah blah…listen I'll call you later when I have more info."

"Okay fine, whatever…. Tch I don't need a secret admirer.. Bye."

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and before she knew it, the moon pushed the sun out of the way and sat in the middle of the dark starry sky. Of course after checking the chocolates to see if they were safe to eat, she ate half the box and fell asleep while listening to pop/indie music on her ipod. She was passed out on the couch with one leg draped over the back of couch and the chocolate box was sitting on her stomach. Quietly, a dark figure emerged from the hallway and stopped in front of her. Just looking at her made his heart thump a bit faster than normal, why was this happening to him? Of course he assumed it was hate, but felt something wasn't right….he knew what hate felt like but this feeling he had wasn't it. He furrowed his brows in displeasure and frowned at her.

"What am I doing? I should kill the insolent brat and be done with this already….why am letting this situation lag?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Yeah I know this one is a bit short.)<strong>

**Okay, I'll try and get this next chapter out as soon as I can. **

**I see that this story is getting more nice reviews and Faves, THANKS so much for that! I'm glad you guys like it! **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! :P I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
